


baby, it's cold outside

by black_norse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2020, Jacket sharing, a mackelena mini-fic, agents of challenges, have a jacket, i love mackelena!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_norse/pseuds/black_norse
Summary: Mack lets Elena borrow his jacket on a very cold weather
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Crossing off the square "It's cold, have a jacket."

It wasn’t December yet, but the weather’s already cold like it’s about to snow. Elena felt it but she didn’t mind. She’s enjoying the view of the town from the rooftop of her friend’s apartment building. She figured it would be better to stay here because it was very crowdy and noisy downstairs. She’s not in a mood partying right now. The air gets colder, and she gets a tingling feeling on her spine, her skin hair began to rise. She stood still and tried not to shiver. It was all quiet until she heard someone’s voice in the back.

“It’s too cold in here.”

She turned back and saw Mack approaching on her.

“Why are you wearing a sleeveless dress?”

“Why do you care?” Elena scoffed. “It’s a party and I want to wear this.”

Mack takes off his hoodie and puts it on Elena’s back but she refused to.

“I’m not feeling cold.” Elene shook her head, pushing his jacket away. “I’m fine, really.”

“Oh, come on.” Mack groaned, convincing her to let him put the jacket. “Just wear it.”

“Okay, fine.” she rolled her eyes, grabbed the jacket and wore it. It seems that wearing a jacket feels even better than just wearing this dress she wants to brag on a party where she doesn’t even really want to party. It’s not just warm but the soft fabric of it made her feel comfortable. “Thanks for this.”

“No prob.”


End file.
